An Adverse Reaction
by Saruvi
Summary: Yuuki was dying. Kaname saved her, but only if Zero became his lover. Now Zero is sick. What could be wrong and what will Kaname say when he finds out?
1. Look

Disclaimer: The characters Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu and other Vampire Knight chars belong to Matsuri Hino

--

Yuuki was sick. She didn't know why she was sick though. Everyday she was becoming more and more ill and everyone around her was worried. Especially Zero, who thought of her as his only friend. But nothing he could do helped, so he just watched as she became increasingly sicker by the day.

Zero was now left alone to do their prefect duties but that didn't bother him. All he had to do was glare at the screaming fangirls and they would freeze in their spots as the gates opened revealing the night class.

"Hey, detention if you don't get back in line!" He shouted to one girl who was trying to run up to Aidou.

All the girls continued to shout giving Zero a headache. When the vampires strolled out from the gates, Zero had his back to them, but when he felt something tingling in the back of his mind, he turned and looked. Kaname Kuran was staring at him, head tilted, eyes softly staring at Zero.

It freaked Zero out. Never had the vampire looked at Zero that way. It seemed that he imagined it due to the longing look in Kuran's eyes suddenly disappearing.

"Where is Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

"She's sick," Zero said curtly, waving off another fangirl attack.

"I see. Most unfortunate," the vampire replied, strolling off behind his comrades, turning back, he said, "Zero, don't work so hard."

--

Zero threw his day class jacket down on his bed.

_What the hell was that?_ He wondered.

It looked like Kaname had _wanted_ Zero intimately. Zero's pulse raced at the thought, but he squashed it. Kaname would never want him. He was just some level D vampire not worthy of the pureblood. Plus, the pureblood was in love with Yuuki for all Zero knew.

But it was true that Kaname had, to the best of Zero's knowledge, never looked at Yuuki the way he had looked at him that night.

And it freaked Zero out immensely. He didn't know why the vampire would even look him in the face with anything other than a snarl since they both hated each other, that was a given, right? Or was it? Zero now wondered.

It was also true that for time now after the blood bond had set up, that Zero had been wanting Kaname. More than ever. He'd wake up at night with his sheets dirty from the evidence of that need and want. But he'd be damned if he'd go to the pureblood and let him know he wanted to have sex with him. Or that he was in love with him.

_Wait, what? _

In love with Kaname Kuran? Now that he thought about, he was. And it pissed him off!

--

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he'd let his feelings show for the young hunter.

_Stupid Kaname,_ he thought to himself, _you're a pureblood and you acted like a common human. _

No, that wasn't right, he'd acted like a spoiled kid who longed for a piece of candy.

But it was true. He wanted Zero Kiryuu. He wanted him badly. And he couldn't keep his feelings in check anymore. He just didn't know whether he should approach Zero or have Zero approach him.

The only time the hunter willingly came to Kaname was for blood. So having the boy come to him soon for anything other than to feed was unlikely going to happen.

Kaname sighed as he dropped a blood tablet into a glass of water and drank it in one gulp. There was a knock on his door. He said 'come in' softly and wasn't surprised to see the VP of the Moon Dorms, Takuma Ichijo, walk in.


	2. Deal

"How sick is she?" Kaname asked. He was worried ever since Ichijo told him Yuuki was really sick. Sicker than Zero had let on.

Kaname wasn't in love with Yuuki, contrary to what Zero believed. He just thought of her as a sister. Not like how he thought about Zero.

"Kuran, what are you doing here?" Zero demanded from Yuuki's bedside.

"Ichijo says Yuuki is more than sick Zero. That she's dying," Kaname told him.

"W-what do you mean? She just has the flu," Zero stammered.

Zero inhaled sharply. She just had the flu right? He thought. But in reality, Yuuki was poisoned with silver poisoning. And only one thing could get rid of that unless the poison ran it's course, but apparently, from the looks of it, Yuuki didn't have much more time.

So Kaname came up with a plan to help them all.

"She's poisoned Zero," Kaname told the hunter.

"Poisoned?" Zero asked.

"Silver poisoning. That is why Ichijo tasted her blood earlier. He told me you protested the action, but it was necessary to confirm his suspicions," The pureblood explained.

"How? When?" Zero wondered. Kaname shrugged elegantly.

"I can save her with my own blood. But on one condition," Kaname said.

"What's that?" Zero asked.

"You become my lover," Kaname told him and Zero thought he would faint.

--

It wasn't really that Kaname wouldn't help Yuuki. Of course he would, even if Zero refused his offer. It was just better this way. He would have Zero, and Yuuki would live. Win win situation for all. Except for Zero. Though Kaname knew that the hunter wanted him as much as he wanted the silver haired boy but wouldn't admit to it.

--

Become the pureblood's lover? Zero was lightheaded. From joy and despair. Didn't Kaname love Yuuki?

Zero was confused, but he nodded his head, "Yes, save her please," he whispered.

He would do anything to save Yuuki. Even become Kaname's lover. But he was still confused by the request. And he wondered if Kaname would have saved Yuuki if he had refused.

_Of course he would,_ he told himself, _He wouldn't just let her die._

But this gave them the opportunity Zero had been looking for. Now he could be with Kaname for sexual purposes and hope it didn't hurt much knowing he loved the man but that the vampire didn't love him back.

Zero had refused to admit to himself how he felt about Kaname. Even when he'd realized it, he had refused to go to Kaname for that reason. Just went to him to feed and that was all. He couldn't very go skipping up to a stoic pureblood like a girl in high school and confess his love for him now could he? No he couldn't. No he wouldn't.

So now, Zero knew Kaname wanted him, but just for sex. And Zero didn't care because he would be in Kaname's bed, enjoying every minute of loving touches the vampire chose to give him. Sex without love was devastating to him, but he could handle it. He thought he could anyway. And besides, this was helping Yuuki.

"Very well," Kaname said, breaking Zero from his thoughts.

He sliced a nail across his wrist and dribbled the blood down Yuuki's mouth and throat. He wouldn't let her drink from him, she was too weak anyway, so this way no bond was established and he could still have just his bond with the one he loved, Zero.

"She'll be alright now. Will take a few days for her to completely recover. As for you, I'll see you later tonight," Kaname told Zero.

"O-okay Kuran," Zero replied.

"Kaname. If we're to be lovers, call me by my first name please. I'll meet you in your room after classes are over," Kaname said.

"Yes, Kaname," was all Zero could get out as his throat closed up in anticipation of the upcoming night's events.


	3. Bite

Zero walked to his room after escorting the night class students back to their dorms. He had made sure not to look at Kaname the entire time and had felt the pureblood's stare on the back of head but he'd refused to turn around.

He'd be seeing the vampire soon enough he told himself. He just knew if he looked at Kaname, he would blush and start acting like a silly cat in heat.

Entering his room he threw his day class uniform jacket on the chair in the corner. He unbuttoned the cuffs on his sleeves and rolled them up. How long would it be before the pureblood showed up, he wondered.

His heartbeat was increasing and his pulse was matching it's speed. He'd never known he could like this for another guy but he must be gay if this is how he was reacting to just the thought of Kaname.

"Yeah well, it's not like I meant to fall in love with him," Zero said angrily, flopping down on his bed.

"Is that so?" a rich, deep voice said in the air.

"K-Kaname! I didn't hear you come in," Zero stammered.

"It's alright. No one usually does. So you're in love with me eh?" Kaname asked, striding over to the bed and sitting down upon it.

Zero looked away. Wanting the bed to swallow him whole.

"It's alright Zero. People fall in love all the time," Kaname told him.

Zero bit his lip. He didn't want to do this anymore. He knew Kaname didn't love him and was just using him for sex and now that he thought about it, it really hurt more than he thought it would. But he'd made a deal and he intended to keep it.

"Zero, it's alright. I'll be gentle with you and you won't get hurt. I promise," Kaname told his soon to be lover, leaning down to kiss the boy on the lips when he turned his head to look at him with lilac eyes.

"Okay Kaname," Zero said before the lips came crashing down.

This was Zero's first kiss. And it was coming from a guy. A vampire guy at that. Zero found he didn't mind that Kaname got his first kiss. It was tantalizingly amazing.

Kaname nipped at Zero's bottom lip, hoping to coax the boy into opening the soft, pliant lips he was now kissing. When Zero opened his mouth, he slid his tongue into that intoxicatingly hot cavern tasting everything that the hunter had to offer.

Zero's eyes slid shut as Kaname kissed him and he gingerly met the vampire's tongue with his own. Kaname's hands came up between them to unbutton Zero's dress shirt causing the silver haired boy to suck in a breath.

"It's okay. We don't have to do this tonight. I can wait until you're ready," Kaname whispered.

"I am ready. I'm just... nervous is all," Zero replied, repeating Kaname's action of unbuttoning his shirt on Kaname's own dress shirt.

Kaname smiled softly. This was one reason he loved Zero. The boy would face anything head on. The vampire wondered if the boy even knew how he felt about him. How would he, it was a new feeling itself for the vampire.

Kaname kissed Zero on the cheek, then slid his lips down to the boy's collarbone, whispering, "I want to bite you Zero."

Zero froze. He'd never been biten before by anyone other than Shizuka Hio. Unwillingly of course. But this wasn't her. This was Kaname. He gulped and nodded his head, turning it to expose his neck.

"You sure?" Kaname asked gently. He wanted a two way bond with the boy. Not just the one sided bond they shared now.

"Yes I'm sure," Zero replied, closing his eyes as Kaname licked his neck, then pierced his skin with his fangs.

It felt painful, but pretty arousing. Zero got hard just from listening to Kaname's heartbeat quicken as he sucked his lifeblood from his throat. Kaname's hands traveled downwards to cup his erection and Zero swore as his hips bucked up unready for the touch.

A low chuckle emitted from Kaname, who had retracted his fangs and was done drinking. And Zero could _feel_, actually feel Kaname much more now than he had before.

"Thank you Zero," Kaname suddenly whispered, unbuckling the teen's belt and undoing his pants.

Zero hissed in pleasure each time Kaname's fingers touched his skin. Was this cause of the bond? Part of it, and part of it was because he loved him.

"I'm going to make love to you tonight. If you don't want to tonight, say something now, cause I won't be able to stop after this," Kaname told him.

Zero just looked up at him and nodded, then wrapped his hands in chocolate brown locks and pulled the vampire's face down and kissed him.


	4. Pain

As they kissed, Kaname pulled down Zero's pants and tossed them off the bed. The boy was so hard now, his erection was weeping and Kaname couldn't wait to taste him. All of him.

Leaning down, he stripped him of his shirt, which he had unbuttoned earlier, and then slid his body down to kiss around one nipple, then the other, sucking gently. Zero moaned in pleasure as sensations he'd never felt before swirled inside him.

"Ah Kaname," Zero said, moaning and thrashing on the bed as Kaname's fingers wrapped around his pulsing organ.

Zero was so hard, and Kaname only had to kneel inbetween the boy's legs and take him fully into his mouth before Zero was screaming his name. Kaname found he liked when they boy said his name. It was like silk on velvet lips.

He felt Kaname's desire for him through their blood bond and it helped arouse him even further. Not that Kaname wasn't doing a good enough job arousing him as it were. But when the pureblood's lips kissed the top of Zero's penis, the silver haired boy almost exploded, screaming and clutching at the sheets.

Kaname was excited. Zero was proving to be a wonderful lover and they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. What surprised Kaname was how much he loved the boy. But if he told him now, he might scare him away or have to risk Zero not believing him and ruining everything. So he'd wait until the night was over before telling him.

As Kaname's mouth worked on Zero's erection, Zero began murmuring Kaname's name saying how he loved him and bringing a smile to Kaname's lips. The prefect was so gone as his lover pleasured him, that he didn't even realize what he was mumbling about half the time.

Exploding suddenly in the pureblood's mouth had Zero screaming for Kaname to come inside him.

"Soon my love, soon," Kaname whispered as he slid a finger into Zero's quivering entrance. Zero was still racked with shudders from his orgasm that he wasn't even paying attention to the pain when a second and even a third finger were inserted into him. When the fourth was pushed inside, Kaname probed and touched something that had Zero shrieking in ecstasy.

"Are you ready for me Zero?" Kaname asked quietly, still pushing his fingers in and out of Zero's body.

"I am so ready for you. If you don't come inside me now I might die," Zero muttered breathlessly, not aware of his own reactions or words. He was too far gone.

Kaname chuckled and was extremely happy to do as asked. Pulling out his fingers, he positioned himself at Zero's entrance and readied himself to push inside. At the first initial thrust, Zero cried out in pain, tears in his lilac depths.

"Ow, that hurts," Zero cried out.

"I know baby, but it'll be better soon," the vampire told his younger lover, leaning over his body to cradle him in his arms, kissing him on the lips.

"I'm going to press all the way inside now Zero. It'll hurt, but I promise it'll only be that way for a moment," Kaname told him gently when he broke the kiss.

"Alright Kaname," Zero said shakily, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

Kaname pressed in deeper, thrusting all the way in, causing another cry of pain from Zero. It broke Kaname's heart to have to hurt his lover this way, but it was the only way to get to the pleasure he knw would soon overcome Zero.


	5. Pleasure

"I won't move unless you're ready," Kaname whispered to Zero, who silently crying from the pain.

Kaname kissed each eyelid that was closed as the tears ran out from under the silver lashes. He hated doing this to Zero. Hated to see the boy he loved crying.

"Zero? Listen to me," Kaname said.

"Uh move please," Zero interrupted. He wasn't sure why he wanted Kaname to move, but his body was telling him that something else should be happening besides them laying there with the pureblood inside the hunter.

As the vampire began thrusting in and out in a slow, steady motion, Zero's pain began to change into pleasure as the thrusts became longer and more regular.

"Ah Kaname, it's not hurting as much anymore," Zero whispered, blushing.

He was so cute Kaname kissed him on the temple before looking down into the lilac depths of the ex-human's eyes. Kaname moved in and out of Zero's body, watching as the pain etched on the pale features was replaced by pleasure.

"Oh god, that feels amazing," Zero moaned as Kaname hit his prostrate over and over causing the boy to fist the sheets and buck up meeting the vampire's thrusts head on.

"What an incredible lover you are Zero," Kaname moaned as well, causing Zero to blush once again, "So hot and tight."

Zero fought down his blush, but it didn't matter, he was already embarrassed by the sounds he was emitting, moaning and thrashing like a wanton slut, but he didn't care. His body was already readying for another orgasm and he reached for what only Kaname could give him like a greedy child.

"Oh ah," he moaned, cooing up at Kaname. His face scrunched up as Kaname's lips came down to claim his own as he exploded in orgasm, Kaname following with one final thrust.

Pulling out, Kaname gathered Zero into his arms and kissing him, cuddled him close. Zero fell asleep not long after from the exertion of doing something he'd never done before and from being so drained.

Kaname whispered, "I love you," to the sleeping boy.

"Kaname," Zero mumbled in his sleep.

--

He couldn't believe it. He'd slept with Kaname and had enjoyed it. When he'd woken up, Kaname had been gone, leaving behind a note.

_Dearest Zero,_

_Thank you for the wonderful night. I hope we can do it again. You were incredible. I'll see you tonight._

_Kaname_

This caused Zero to blush crimson. He wanted to do it again and he supposed since they were lovers, they would be doing it more often.

Grabbing a quick shower, he tugged on his day class uniform and headed out to escort the night class to their classroom.

--

He couldn't believe Zero had actually gone through with it. Though, he supposed the boy would have kept his word. It was an amazing night and Kaname couldn't wait to do it again.

He tugged on his night class uniform and quickly headed out with the other vampires to class.

Yuuki should be feeling better soon so she could help with the screaming fangirls while Zero tried to keep them in line.

Following after the group, he saw Zero growl at one girl who was screaming and trying to run up to Aidou.

"Ah my lovelies! How good of you to come see me," Aidou said sweetly. He loved the attention.

"Get back in line or you'll get detention!" Zero yelled at the girl, who immediately ran back to the line of other screaming girls.

Kaname looked at his lover. His eyes trailing sensually trailing up and down Zero's body, causing the boy to blush involuntarily. He walked over and leaned his head down to speak quietly to Zero.

"I'll see you tonight," Kaname said to him quietly. Zero nodded.


	6. News

"Hmm, I love you Zero," Kaname whispered as he rolled off of his lover. This time, Zero heard the words and he began crying.

No one ever told him they loved him. Not since his parents and his twin brother. He sniffled into his pillow so Kaname wouldn't hear in the dark. But the vampire's senses were heightened and he heard the crying boy.

"What's wrong Zero? Did I hurt you?" Kaname asked.

"N-no. Do you really love me Kaname?" Zero asked the pureblood.

And then Kaname understood how insecure Zero really could be. Scooping the boy into his arms he whispered how much the silver haired hunter meant to him and how much he loved him.

"I love you so much Kaname!" Zero cried out, throwing his arms around his lover's neck. Kaname kissed the tears away as they began to make love again.

--

Yuuki was finally back to school and prefect duty. Zero was happy to see her so healthy almost having lost her. What would she say when she found out that the two rivals were now lovers? Would she be hurt and put out? Or would she be happy that they had found love? Zero was afraid to tell her but Kaname insisted that she needed to know.

So, one morning after escort, they both asked Yuuki to stay with them to talk to her about their relationship.

"So what's up guys? And why aren't you both trying to kill one another?" Yuuki asked.

"Well, you see Yuuki, Kaname and I are, um, we are..." Zero trailed off, he almost couldn't say it.

"Lovers. We're lovers," Kaname finished for him.

Yuuki looked at them both, thinking it was a joke. But she saw the seriousness on Kaname's face and the blush spreading across Zero's pale features and knew it was no joke.

"That's great guys! That's so cute! Since when?" she inquired.

She was genuinely happy for them and smiled when Kaname took hold of one of Zero's hands with his own. He was getting sleepy, but he wanted time with Zero that morning. In fact, he had time with Zero everynight and every morning, he just couldn't get enough of the boy. Sometimes, they didn't even make love, they just talked about their lives and things like that. Normal things lover's do.

And Zero found himself falling love with Kaname more and more. Clinging to him like he was going to leave him someday. Which was something Kaname was never planning to do.

He loved how tightly Zero would hold him when making love to the boy. Or how even now Zero would blush when confronted with the fact that they were lovers.

They both said their good morning's to Yuuki and she left. They made their way to Zero's room, where Zero fed, but promptly threw it back up for some reason. This worried Kaname as Zero needed to feed. So they tried again, with the same thing happening.

Kaname bit his lip, "You'll have to see the Moon Dorm's nurse. Since she takes care of all vampire health problems."

"I'm not having a problem. I'm just not feeling well is all. I'll be alright," Zero concluded, not really believing himself. He was hungry but he couldn't keep the blood down and if he tried to eat a blood tablet, he would throw that up as well, since he never could keep those down to begin with.

"No Zero, you go see the nurse this morning while I'm sleeping and tell me what she says to you tonight. I mean it. I don't want anything happening to you and since vampires don't get sick, something is wrong if you can't keep blood down," Kaname insisted.

Zero nodded and they made love before Kaname returned to his dormitory.

--

Zero bit his lip as he sat on the examination table in the nurse's office. She had drawn blood, made him pee in a cup and checked his vitals. He told her he was having trouble keeping things, especially blood down and that he was tired all the time and nauseous.

She left him alone while she went to get the test results coming back into the room, her eyes were wide when she said,

"Kiryuu-kun, you're pregnant."

Zero promptly passed out.


	7. Truth

Zero walked back to his dorm. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. He just let his feet take him there.

Pregnant. He was pregnant.

He didn't know how this had happened. Well yeah, he _knew_ how it had happened. From intercourse. But he didn't _know_ how it had happened. He was a guy and guy's didn't get pregnant for all he knew. Maybe it was something to do with being a vampire.

He'd have to ask Kaname. Oh god! How was going to tell Kaname? He'd think Zero was a freak for being knocked up with a baby. Maybe he just run away. But he knew Kaname could find him from their bond so that was out plus, he didn't want to run away.

Zero began crying as he threw himself on his bed. He cried himself to sleep, hiccuping every once in awhile from his sobs.

--

Maybe Zero didn't want to see him tonight, Kaname thought as he walked towards the Sun Dorms. He hadn't seen his lover at escort duty and was worried that Zero was sicker than he let on. Which was odd to Kaname as vampires didn't get sick.

So why wasn't Zero able to hold down his blood?

He hoped the stubborn boy had actually went to the nurse to be checked over. He was really worried about his lover.

Stepping into the room Zero occupied, Kaname felt a tightening in his chest as he saw Zero asleep in his bed, curled into a ball, hiccuping.

Kaname sat on the bed next to the sleeping Zero, and pushed back the silvery bangs from the boy's forehead, causing Zero to wake up. He looked frightened for a second then settled down as he leaned into the touch.

"Kaname, I didn't think you would be coming tonight," Zero said, he knew Kaname would show up, but he was half hoping the vampire wouldn't come, then he wouldn't have to tell him what was wrong.

"Of course I would come tonight. I come everynight. I can't get enough of you. Now, did you go to the nurse?" Kaname asked, curious.

"Y-yes. But let's not talk about that now. I need you inside me," Zero said, kissing Kaname on the lips.

Kaname wasn't going to argue but he did want to know what the nurse had said, so as much as it was an effort to drag his mouth away from the hunter's, he managed to do it.

"Zero, what did the nurse say? Why can't you keep blood down?" Kaname asked.

"Well you see, um, I'm sort of..." Zero sighed unhappily. He was miserable. He was about to lose his boyfriend because he was a freak.

"What is it?" Kaname asked.

"I'm pregnant," Zero blurted out.

Kaname inhaled sharply, his burgandy eyes narrowed and he frowned. And all these reactions were not the ones Zero wanted, no needed to see. So he got up from his bed and ran out of the room.

He didn't even know where he was running to, he just ran. He'd lost the one thing that meant the most to him because he was going to have a baby and he was a guy.

"Zero!" Kaname said, coming up behind Zero, who had stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry you don't want me anymore Kaname. Just go back to your dorm. I'll be okay," Zero huffed.

Kaname looked at Zero as though he'd grown horns. He opened his mouth and Zero just began crying again. He was so stupid. How had had this happened, he wondered.


	8. Consolement

"Not want you anymore? Are you stupid? I want you more than ever," Kaname said, stepping forward to take Zero into his arms.

"W-what? But I'm a freak," Zero cried out.

"No Zero. Male vampires can become pregnant when mating with pureblooded vampires. I'm sorry I didn't use protection to stop this from happening. I just wanted you so much that I forgot," Kaname explained.

"So I'm alright?" Zero asked. Kaname nodded.

"I love you Zero. Don't ever think that I don't want you," Kaname told him and Zero wrapped his arms around his lover, crying into his chest.

"I'm so scared Kaname, what if I can't do this?" Zero cried.

"You can do this Zero. And we'll have a beautiful little baby. I'll be with you the whole time. I promise," Kaname said.

"You won't leave me?" Zero asked, his tears gone. He was still thinking Kaname would leave him one day.

"Never. I will never leave you," Kaname told him, holding him close.

"Kaname, take me back to your room and make love to me," Zero said, taking hold of Kaname's hand.

"With pleasure," Kaname said, picking Zero up and running as fast as a vampire could to the Moon Dorm.

--

They made love slowly. Kaname knew how much Zero needed him to be gentle, plus part of Kaname didn't want to hurt the baby, knowing it was much too soon for that. He still was gentle with his lover, making him cum more than once.

"Ah ah, Kaname!" Zero shouted, sinking his fangs into Kaname's neck and sucking softly.

He didn't throw up this blood in fact, it went smoothly down his throat and he got a warm tingly feeling from it that he hadn't ever received before. His body was changing due to his baby. His and Kaname's child.

"I love you so much Kaname," Zero cried out as he came down from his third orgasm.

"I love you too baby," Kaname said, holding an exhausted Zero in his arms.

--

Ruka was upset. How dare that boy get pregnant? She'd wanted Kaname for her lover since she'd met him years earlier. She'd wanted to be the one to produce his heirs.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed as a bottle dropped from her hand, shattering all over the hardwood floor.

"Ruka, are you alright?" Kain asked, coming in to help clean up the mess.

Ruka had a cut on her finger, and Kain slowly lifted her hand to his lips and sucked the blood that was welling up on the tip of her finger.

They locked eyes and Ruka suddenly thought of Kain and not Kaname. For once, she was able to see the way Kain felt about her.

"You're in love with me aren't you?" Ruka asked.

Kain looked away. He couldn't tell her. She was in love with Kaname and had no room in her heart for anyone else it seemed.

"I know you are. If you want to try with me, you need to be honest," she told him making him snap his gaze to her face.

"Try with you?" Kain asked.

"I-I'd like to get over him and I think, I can love you back," Ruka explained. And Kain smiled.

--

Senri and Takuma were in bed together as usual. They couldn't believe the runt was pregnant. Though they knew their kind could produce offspring they'd never heard of it before. So this was a first for them. For all of them.

"Still thinking about Zero's pregnancy?" Takuma asked.

"No, I was thinking when you were going to make love to me," Senri replied softly.

"Ah right now then," Takuma replied, rolling on top of an already naked Senri.

Senri closed his eyes and moaned as Takuma slid into him.


	9. Assignment

When Zero was in his second month of pregnancy, he refused to let Kaname touch him for fear the vampire would be grossed out at how much a male body was changing due to the baby. That was also when he received an assignment by the hunter association to exterminate a level E.

"I keep telling you, I love you and your body," Kaname told him.

"I know you do, but I'm just self concious," Zero said, running his hand absently over the tiny bump now appearing on his slender frame.

"I know you are, but I love you. Let me touch you please," Kaname almost sounded like he was begging. But in truth he just wanted Zero to know he still loved his body no matter how it was changing.

"O-okay Kaname," Zero said, leaning in to grab one of his hands and placing it on his slightly swelling stomach.

"It's growing," Kaname murmured, mesmerized by his lover.

"Yeah, it's too soon to feel any movement though," Zero told him and Kaname nodded. He then scooped Zero up and placed him on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Zero gasped, but it was evident that Kaname intended to have sex with him.

"You're so beautiful Zero," Kaname whispered undressing him. When he was naked, Kaname kissed every inch of his body, straying slowly over the baby's spot inside him.

Zero gasped as Kaname took hold of his already hardening member and pumped it slowly, getting the silver haired boy to call his name. He screamed as Kaname entered him and felt full and really sensitive. He almost came so fast it surprised him but he held himself back.

"You can cum you know. I'll just work you up more until you do," Kaname snickered.

"Shut up!" Zero snapped, not really sounding mean, just embarrassed at how sensitive he was.

So Kaname picked up the pace until Zero was literally dripping with seed and exploded in orgasm. Snickering, he followed after. He loved that he could do this to his Zero. Yes, _his_ Zero.

--

Zero didn't tell Kaname about the assignment for fear that the older vampire wouldn't let him go do his job. So he prepared the bloody rose and headed out two days later. He wasn't as nauseous anymore so he figured he'd take care of the level E and then be done with it in no flat.

He wasn't expecting there to be two Level E's and to get a dizzy spell right as he fired at one of them. The other came up behind him and he whipped around, firing off two shots. The Level E disappeared in a mound of dust.

Suddenly, the bloody rose was knocked from his hands and it flew over to one of the corners of the room they were in. It was an old building and they were on the third floor of it.

Zero felt another dizzy spell occur and swore to himself. Now he couldn't do his job. He grabbed a stick and swung it at the Level E, who just jumped back.

All of a sudden the monster turned to dust but not before jumping at Zero and pushing him backwards. He was caught off guard and lost his footing and fell out the window.


	10. Rescue

His last glimpse was of Senri and Takuma standing in the room with him and the Level E before the monster turned to dust. He was falling and he was going to lose his baby.

Zero's lilac eyes began tearing up as he heard the tiny heartbeat of his and Kaname's child. Falling seemed to take forever. It was as though his body moved in slow motion.

"Zero!" Takuma shouted.

"Kiryuu!" Senri shouted.

But they were too late, he was already falling towards the end. To his and his child's death.

_How could he have been been so stupid as to risk the life of his baby for some stupid assignment?_ He wondered.

Kaname was going to be angry. And Zero was going to be dead. Would Kaname mourn him and the loss of their child?

Before Zero hit the ground, he was caught in strong arms that felt familiar.

He looked up into a pair of blazing red normally burgandy eyes that were full of anger.

"K-Kaname!" Zero said before he passed out.

--

Kaname wasn't angry. He was livid. How stupid could Zero be to risk his life and that of their child's?

When the boy woke up, he would lay into him about the dangers of going on assignment while pregnant.

When the boy woke up he was going to hear from Kaname. He hadn't woken up for several hours and Kaname was getting worried. His anger was dissipating and he was thankful that the boy was alive.

What would have happened if Seiren hadn't followed Zero? If Takuma and Senri hadn't killed the level E? Zero would be dead. Their child would be dead and Kaname would want to kill himself from the loss of his loves. The baby was merely a blip on the radar so far but Kaname loved it nonetheless.

"Is he awake yet Kaname?" Takuma asked, coming into the room with the nurse.

"No he's not. Thank you and Senri for today Takuma," Kaname said as the nurse checked Zero over.

"How is he?" Senri asked from behind Takuma.

"He is fine. The baby is also fine. But you must tell him he is not to go out on assignments until after the baby is born. A close call this one was. If you three hadn't of been there, he would have died along with the baby," the nurse told them.

Zero moaned from the bed and Kaname dismissed the three of them and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it carefully.

"Kaname, I'm sorry! I swear, I won't do anything like that again," Zero sobbed, clutching his tummy.

"Is the baby dead?"

All anger left Kaname as he looked at his wrecked lover, who was crying thinking their baby was gone.

"No, the baby is fine. And so are you. But I gotta wonder what you were thinking going on assignment in your condition!" Kaname said a bit angrier than he'd intended. Zero clutched his stomach harder, searching inside himself for his baby's heartbeat. When he heard and felt it, he relaxed.

"I-I wasn't thinking," Zero looked away, ashamed. "Please don't be angry. I won't ever do it again."

"You know something Zero, you and this baby mean more to me than my own life. I would die for the both of you. Please be careful from now on," Kaname told him. Zero nodded, looking at his lover.

"How did you know in the first place?" Zero wondered.

"Seiren has been following you since you told me you were pregnant. She told me and I sent Takuma and Senri out to deal with the Level E and I went along to get you. I didn't however expect to find you falling from a window. That scared the life out of me Zero," Kaname explained, his face full of despair.

"I'm sorry Kaname," Zero whispered, lifting up a hand to brush his lover's bangs from his forehead.

Kaname whispered I love you before undressing the boy planning to have Zero prove just how sorry he actually was. Zero laughed as Kaname kissed his belly and then the inside of his thighs.


	11. Love

Kissing the inside of Zero's thighs had the hunter moaning. He fisted the sheets with his hands as Kaname kissed up to his erection.

Kaname's mouth closed over the tip and he sucked gently earning a squeal from Zero. Stroking the boy's stomach, Kaname swirled his tongue down the length of Zero's penis. He continued to swirl his tongue up and down as his head mimicked his tongues movements.

Zero was losing it and he was practically begging to touch Kaname. He had to show he sorry he was and how much he loved the pureblood.

"Kaname let me touch you please!" Zero said.

Kaname released his erection, snickering, he said, "Not until you cum for me Zero."

The hunter swore and arched up as the vampire took him into his mouth again. Bobbing his head, Kaname strove to get Zero to cum for him. It wasn't long before the boy felt himself tightening and blinding white light appeared behind his eyelids. His release was violent and he shuddered, whispering "I love you," before he closed his eyes, willing his breathing to slow down.

"Now may I touch you?" Zero whispered, almost begging to touch that fine alabaster skin of his lover.

"As you wish," Kaname said, laying next to his lover on the bed.

Zero rose up and trailed a hand down Kaname's chest, encircling a nipple with one finger and the other with his mouth. Kaname bucked up and hissed.

"Oh god," the vampire said.

Hands moved down to circle around the pureblood's navel as Zero dipped his tongue into the small crevice. Swirling it around. Moving even further downwards, Zero wrapped his mouth around Kaname's erection causing the vampire to arch up almost choking the silver haired hunter.

"Z-Zero!" Kaname shouted as Zero's mouth worked him up and down.

Zero had to hold Kaname's hips down for fear of being choked. That's how violently the vampire was reacting to the blow job.

It wasn't very often Zero got to do this his lover, as Kaname always focused on wearing Zero out with pleasure, so he was reveling in being able to pleasure the vampire.

"I love you so much Kaname," Zero said, releasing the man's erection and trailing his lips downwards to Kaname's entrance.

Licking slowly, he dipped his tongue in and licked around the rim of the tight opening. Kaname about came undone almost spilling his seed right then and there, it felt that good. He'd had to let Zero pleasure him more often.

Grabbing hold of Kaname's balls, Zero pressed them up against the man's penis, rubbing both together until his vampire lover came violently shuddering and screaming the hunter's name.

"That was amazing Zero," Kaname panted out, rolling to his side to take the boy into his arms. Zero smiled.

"I want you inside me Kaname. I want to feel you love me," Zero said, blushing.

Kaname got hard from hearing those words and pressed the boy onto his back, sliding into him without any resistance. Thrusting in and out, he slowly teased Zero by pressing up against the boy's prostrate over and over until Zero was a pile of goo, his legs shaking and him about to cum for the second time that night.

"Kaname!" Zero shouted as he came all over his belly. Kaname leaned down to lick the seed off his lover's slightly swollen belly causing Zero to quiver in pleasure. Kaname came after awhile, and an exhausted Zero promptly fell asleep in his lover's arms. Him and their baby safe.


	12. Rift

In Zero's fifth month he was cranky and wouldn't let Kaname touch him in bed. He was sick and tired of being watched by Seiren or one of the other nobles that Kaname insisted follow him around to keep him safe.

It wasn't like he was going out on assignments anymore. And he was so bored. He was getting funny looks from schoolmates so he had to be put into the night class with people who understood about male pregnancy.

The day class didn't know the night class was full of vampires so it was easier to just place Zero into the night class until the end of his pregnancy. He ended up sleeping during classes anyway, he was so tired.

"You know I love you right?" Kaname said one evening as Zero fed from his neck.

He was sucking almost greedily. He thought he could drain Kaname with the way he was feeling, he was that hungry. Zero nodded but didn't retract his fangs.

"Zero, you're taking too much," Kaname said, beginning to feel dizzy. He tried to pull Zero off but the boy held tight and wouldn't let go. Finally, as Kaname felt like passing out, Zero retracted his fangs and licked the bite mark sensually.

As if that made up for what he'd done. Kaname was angry.

"You took... too much... Zero," Kaname said sleepily. He was so tired from all the blood loss.

"I'm sorry Kaname. The baby wanted more," Zero told him sadly. "I couldn't stop. Everytime I wanted to, I felt like I needed more."

"It's alright love. Just please be careful. I don't want to get sick with the baby on it's way," the vampire told his lover.

Zero frowned. "So if I need more blood, you won't give it to me? Is that what you're saying?"

Zero narrowed his eyes as Kaname sighed. They'd had this fight before. Zero was increasingly insecure these days, as his body changed and grew he was often insistent that Kaname not come near him. Or that Kaname didn't love him.

He'd even get upset at the littlest things. Sometimes he wanted sex and other times he'd yell that he'd castrate Kaname if the vampire so much as kissed him.

It was getting on Kaname's nerves how sensitive the boy was. But he held himself in check. Knowing it was just hormones.

"Of course I'll give you blood darling, but you gotta be careful not to take too much," Kaname said patiently.

"I said I was sorry! Dammit. How many times do I have to apologize to you before you believe me?" Zero cried, tears running down his face.

"Zero, I am not mad and I know you didn't mean it," Kaname said, walking over to his lover.

"Get away from me! You don't love me!" Zero cried, running from the room.

"Zero!" Kaname shouted, running after him.

He found the boy standing by the staircase, clutching the banister. When Zero saw Kaname, he squeaked and ran down the stairs into the night air.

"Why did this happen," he cried by the pool, where he had stopped to rest. He was on his knees crying. His tears falling into the pool.

"Zero," Kaname said quietly from behind him. Scooping him up into his strong arms he sat down on the bench by the pool.

"I'm so sorry Kaname. I couldn't help it. I hate this. I hate feeling that you don't love me cause I'm male and getting bigger everyday. And I'm so sensitive that it hurts," Zero cried into Kaname's shirt.

"I know baby, I know. It'll get better soon. I read up on pregnancy and you're just going through a rough time right now. It'll get better. I promise," Kaname told him.

"I hope so. I don't want to lose you because I'm being overly sensitive about things," Zero replied.

"Zero, you will never lose me. I'm here forever," Kaname said, getting Zero to finally smile his beautiful face lighting up.

"Wanna make love tonight Kaname?" Zero asked seductively. And Kaname was lost in those beautiful eyes that promised a night of passion.


	13. Nightmare

Zero couldn't sleep since he entered his sixth month. His belly was getting heavier by the day too and he was now so self concious he would blush whenever he and Kaname made love. Not that he didn't blush when they did that before, but now he was constantly blushing.

He was overly sensitive being able to be brought to orgasm more than twice a night. And he now wanted sex everyday. Kaname was exhausted and that was something since vampires, especially pureblooded ones had a lot of stamina.

"Ah ah," Zero moaned as his third orgasm washed over him and Kaname, who was so totally drained rolled off him after cumming from a final thrust.

Kaname sighed as Zero looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong Zero?" Kaname asked.

"Nothing. I am just worried I'm using you too much. You can tell me no once in awhile you know," Zero told him seriously, rolling next of his lover and snuggling close to his chest. Well as far as his belly would allow anyway. He was abnormally heavy he thought, having never really seen a pregnant person before.

"No you're not," Kaname said reading his mind through their bond. "The nurse said you were progressing nicely."

"Don't read my mind Kaname," Zero grumped, "makes me feel like I have no privacy."

"You, who are naked all day long want privacy?" Kaname scoffed.

"Well you know, it's better to stay naked when I want you all the time," Zero amended.

"I think so too, I'm tired Zero, let's take a nap for a few hours," the vampire suggested. Zero's eyes widened and Kaname prepared for the backlash that was always inevitable these days.

"Okay Kaname, after I feed please," Zero said, surprising his lover.

Zero licked the side of Kaname's neck, sinking his fangs in deeply, almost hurting the pureblood, but the silver haired boy was gentle when feeding this time and only took a little. He wasn't really hungry these days, he just fed for the baby's sake.

He didn't even get normal cravings. Only wanting ice cream once in awhile and since it was wintertime, it was kind of hard to always find it, so Kaname was grateful that a carton could last weeks in the freezer.

Retracting his fangs, Zero murmured sleepily, "I love you Kaname."

"I love you too," Kaname said, praying Zero would actually sleep this time for a few hours before waking him up to have sex again. Not that Kaname was complaining, he was just exhausted was all.

Zero managed to find a comfortable position and fell asleep immediately. Kaname however tried but couldn't sleep. He contented himself with placing his hand over the growing abdomen of his lover and watching the boy sleep. A few hours later, Zero was still sleeping and Kaname had finally drifted off to sleep as well.

"Kaname, don't do that," Zero whispered, "Don't go. Please I love you!"

Zero was having a nightmare, waking up, Kaname nudged Zero gently to wake the boy up.

"Oh Kaname. You're here!" Zero cried.

"You were having a nightmare," Kaname said.

"It was awful. I was holding our baby, and you just said you didn't love me and you turned around and walked away," Zero cried again.

"I wouldn't do that Zero. Please stop thinking that," Kaname told his young lover.

He had read that during pregnancy the mother's can become very depressed and think they'll be left alone. So he was sympathetic to Zero's insecurities.

"I love you so much Kaname," Zero told him, "Please be with me forever."

"Forever and more than that. I will always be with you Zero," Kaname replied.


	14. Labor

In Zero's eighth month he began having contractions one day and bleeding from his rear. He was so scared he cried the entire time Kaname carried him to the nurse's office. He was so afraid he was going to lose their baby he couldn't stop crying.

"Kaname, what if I'm losing it?" he cried into his lover's chest as Kaname placed him on the examination table.

"You're not baby, it'll be fine. This is normal I keep telling you that," Kaname told him softly.

Yet he was worried too. How normal was it for a male to be pregnant anyway? In Kaname's society it was very normal but for Zero, it wasn't since he had been human at one time.

"Alright Kiryuu-kun, lay back please so I can check you over," the nurse told him.

Zero laid back on the examine table, still crying. Kaname began cooing at him to get him to stop and finally, when the nurse was done with the examine, the vampire had gotten the boy to stop his tears.

"Well, you're not in labor. And the baby is just fine. You're just having contractions that you've probably had throughout your pregnancy. As for the bleeding, the baby is pressing on the uterine wall and it's causing some bleeding. It's spotty so it's alright. You're fine Kiryuu-kun," the nurse explained.

"So I'm not losing the baby?" Zero asked to confirm.

"No you're not," the nurse told him and walked from the room.

"I told you you would be alright hon," Kaname told him.

Zero smiled happily and said, "Let's go home. I want some ice cream."

"As you wish," Kaname said smiling as he picked up his lover and carried him back to the moon dorms.

--

Zero's ninth month was hell on earth for everyone. The boy couldn't get comfortable no matter what position he was in. He grouched about it all the time. He was also sore because the baby was now pressing on his bladder and he had to pee every ten minutes it seemed to him.

"When is this going to be over?" Aidou said to Kain.

"Soon," Kain replied, holding Ruka's hand.

"Anyday now," Ruka told Aidou, "Zero should be in labor in a few days actually. I heard him and Kaname discussing it last night," she added when both guys gave her a questioning look as it wasn't in her nature to care about Zero's pregnancy.

"That's right, he'll be having the baby any day now," Kaname affirmed coming into the room. "Thank you Ruka."

She nodded and then cringed as a shriek was heard from upstairs coming from Kaname's room.

"Kaname! Kaname get your ass up here now. Oh god!" Zero screamed. He was on the floor in a pool of milky white water tinged with red.

The smell of blood had all the vampires restless in the moon dorms and it took Takuma some time to settle them all down.


	15. Baby

Kaname rushed upstairs to his and Zero's room. He saw his lover on the floor in the pool of water. Zero looked up at him.

"My water broke," he said.

"I can see this," Kaname replied. Then walked over and picked up his lover. He ran a bath and timed the contractions. They were twenty minutes apart, so that gave them time to wash Zero up and put on something clean. He had been wearing yukatas for the past three months so Kaname got out a clean robe and dried him off, pulling the robe onto his slim shoulders.

Contractions were now ten minutes apart and Zero seemed to be in a lot of pain. Kaname wondered if this was normal and then remembered reading that it varied from person to person. Zero had to be in more pain as the baby was readying itself to come out of a place it wasn't meant to.

So Zero would need a c-section. Kaname called the nurse when the contractions were five minutes apart and she got there relatively fast. She prepared her equipment to give the c-section.

"I'm going to give you an epidural so you won't feel anything from your waist down alright Kiryuu-kun?" the nurse asked.

"Alright. But I want to be awake for this," Zero said through gritted teeth as he was having a contraction and god did that hurt.

Kaname was right beside him, hoping Zero didn't yell at him as he read some mother's do during labor. He squeezed Zero's hand and the boy just looked at him and smiled.

"Soon our baby will be born," Kaname said and Zero nodded. He was getting sleepy from the contractions and he didn't think he could do this.

"I can't do this," he said.

"Yes baby, you can," Kaname told him.

"No, it hurts. God it hurts so badly Kaname," Zero cried.

One more contraction hit him squarely and he yelped in pain, squeezing Kaname's hand so hard even the vampire winced.

"I know it hurts. But you can do this Zero. I have faith in you," Kaname whispered.

"Alright, Kiryuu-kun, get ready. I'm doing the c-section now," the nurse told him.

Zero struggled to sit up to see what the nurse was doing but he couldn't see over the divider she had placed over his chest.

She pulled the baby from Zero's body and was surprised to find it wasn't breathing. She cleared it's mouth and it still didn't breathe. Kaname looked up at her as she unconciously let out a strangled sound.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked.

"He's not breathing," The nurse told him and Zero began crying cause he child was born stillborn.

"No, give him to me," Kaname said. He sliced his wrist as the child was handed over to him and let the blood drip into the baby's slackened mouth.

Two minutes later a dark haired, lilac eyed baby boy began crying. Zero continued to cry as he heard his son's cries.

"Let me see him," he said and Kaname placed the baby over his lover's chest.

Staring at him with the exact shade of Zero's eyes was twin lilac orbs and a full head of dark chocolate brown hair like his fathers.

"I love you Zero. Thank you for our son," Kaname said.

"I love you too. No, thank you Kaname for giving him to us," Zero cried silently as he held their baby to his chest.

"Marry me Zero," Kaname asked.

"Yes," Zero replied, leaning up as Kaname's head came down to kiss him on the lips. The baby cooed and they both laughed.

They were a happy family. One full of love and tenderness.

----------

So what did everyone think?


End file.
